


The Miser and the Drunkard

by Akirbe4841



Category: Hyrule Realms PE
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Other, other tags idk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirbe4841/pseuds/Akirbe4841
Summary: A shit fan-fiction written at 1:30 A.M.The Count of Czelksess unwinds the King of Frigost, the Icewarden, and upon noticing he has had a little too much to drink, takes advantage.Because Minecraft has a fifty page limit, I'm changing up the story so it doesn't end on a sudden note. If you'd like to read the rest of the story/read the original, please visit hrpe.enjin.com/ and visit the IP address on the homepage. You can find fanfictions in the Taigain library. You may need to unlock certain features to even get in the Frigost castle.





	The Miser and the Drunkard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiNsLeY799](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiNsLeY799/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["[NSFW] The Drunk"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386540) by Akirbe4841. 



> Originally written on Minecraft books, and since Minecraft has a fifty page limit the story is short and has horrible description. It was written at 1 A.M., and I was drunk at the time. Includes plot-holes, weird interaction and bad description, leading to walls of dialogue. All I am doing is putting the text onto text that won't disappear. Enjoy!  
> You notice a lot of the text will have <>, meaning the word had a vague meaning to it's original wording, or the phrase didn't make sense and needed change, or, the entire block has been changed.

 The robed one took a sip of his Harasan whiskey while his partner, seated across, continued to monologue about wartime.  
"Icewarden, I've never noticed you were quite the.. alcoholic.." squeaked as he noticed how much they've had to drink. Icewarden, half sober, responded with a slight informality:  
"M-many apologies, Count.. I've always had a weak spot for alcohol.."  
"I see.."  
Icewarden sat straight, half formal;  
"P-please Count, continue about your olden times. They're quite interesting."  
"Ah, yes of course. But enough of the formalities. You may call me Edmond when I have my bodyguard wait outside."  
"Yes'm, Edmond.."  
"Now, where was I.. ah, yes! The mortal incarnate of the Greenskeepers was caught in a web of lies about his affairs in the Arcane factions.."

After a while, the Count stopped himself upon seeing the time had grown quite late.

"Many apologies, Icewarden, it seems our time here is thinning.."  
"That is fine."  
"I would like to continue what we had at your quarters? I can send my bodyguard away."  
"That.. would be fine."  
"Alright, please spare me a moment while I send them off."  
While the Count went off, Icewarden noticed the alcohol he consumed. and grew anxious he may slip. The Count returned, and found Icewarden waiting.  
"Many apologies, shall we?"  
"Of c-course.."  
"Cold, are we? You are the mortal incarnate of Frigost, and you are cold? Hm, no judgement there.."  
"Y-yes.."

they arrived at the shortly after, the Count gained access swiftly.  
"Your guards are quite kind for the brute type."  
"They're behaving so they'll obtain a station walls."  
The Count laughed heartily.  
"Ha, that is funny.."

Icewarden opened the door to his room, followed by the Count and placing their coats (By this logic, wouldn't Icewarden be naked? He wears a robe.) on a table. The Count notices the many books on the table.  
"You read?"  
"J-just lore.. nothing political."  
"Still cold, are we? Do you not have a fireplace..?"  
"T-there is.. in my bedroom."  
"Is it fine if we talk there?"  
"Yes.."

As they entered the Count noticed two swords on the mantle  
"Do you fight, at your age?"  
"I dabble."  
The Count picked up and They began to a mock battle. Icewarden threw a jab, with the Count parrying the attack. The Count used the parry to disarm Icewarden, sending the sword on the ground. The Count used Icewarden's to his advantage.

"You're good.."  
The Count approached him. He placed a hand on Icewarden's chin, and the other on his hip.  
"You're.."  
He was cut off as the Count met him for an intimate kiss. When the Count parted, Icewarden exhaled loudly.  
"I'm.. sorry.."  
"Y-you're fine- I- was drunk, a-and.."  
"No, I am just.. old.."  
"Old?"  
"Not very many women are attracted to older men. But you.. you're..."  
The Count  
"I can .. if you "  
"P-please stay, Count.. I am enjoying your company.."  
The Count smiled.  
"Of course you are."  
rubbed his shoulder, running his hand until it met the collar of his robe.  
"M-may I?"

" _P-please.._ "  
Icewarden began to grow a crimson hue, The Count stood, and stared down at Icewarden.  
"You are.. still drunk.. I can feel it (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). If you want to continue please say so."  
"C-Count.. please.."  
"Please, what?"  
"Stay here.. with me.."  
The Count smirked.  
"Of course. Now stand."  
Icewarden stand, slowly, his robe falling off his shoulder<. His robe pooled onto the floor.>  
""  
Icewarden obeyed without question or retaliation and faced away from the Count. With his back to the Count, the Count began to his collared shirt, and and his gloved hands down his flank. Icewarden began to shudder under the sudden touch, and turned a deep red when hands met his lower body.  
"A-ah.. Count.."  
The Count stopped himself.  
"I'm sorry.. are you not ready?"  
"I am.. I didn't know you'd go this fast.."  
"Many apologies.. it's been ages and I'm a tad impatient.."  
"It's okay."  
"..Shall we stop?"  
"We've gotten this far.. why stop now?"

The Count buried his head into Icewarden's neck, run his tongue up Icewarden shuddered, heaving out shallow breaths. The Count stopped, but continued to feel Icewarden.  
"Are you.. into this, or are you drunk?"

"I am- _ngh_.. not drunk.. I am actually into this foreplay.."

"Are you, really?"

"Y-yes.."

The Count began to grope his length.

"I see.. or rather, feel.."

The Count slid his hands up and tugged at his belt until it came done, revealing Icewarden in his garments.

" _C-Count.._ " He sneered.

"Oh.. Icewarden, you're growing quite to be impatient too? Now, why don't you be a good body and lay on the bed while I undressing myself?"

"Of course.." Icewarden slumped down to situate himself on the bed.

"Good boy.." As the Count undressing himself, Icewarden covered his almost bare body as he realized he was naked in front of another man. Icewarden stopped thinking as the now naked grown man crawled up to him.

"Are you sure you want to continue this?"

" _C-Count.. please..._ "  
The Count grew a crimson hue as his name was praised.

"Sit up."

Icewarden sat up, his head onto the Count's chest, facing away from him. The Count and continued to grope The Count Icewarden began to moan, quite deeply.

" _Mm.. mmmm.._ " (Twenty-five page mark!)

"You like that, don't you..?"

The Count began to ravage jerking his shaft. caused Icewarden to arch his back, causing him to moan loudly<, almost screaming> whilst the Count shouted at him:

"You like that, don't you? You're a slut behind closed doors? What would your guards think? Seeing their king and mortal incarnate was begging, shuddering and moaning under all that ice?"

"C-Count, p-please! I'm.. such a wreck..."

"Good."

The Count continued to ravage him, jerking his length, and prod two fingers at his lower body. causing Icewarden to bite down on his own hand, drawing a little blood.

He let his hand go, nearing climax.

The Count stopped.

"I'm not going to let you. I need to get there, as well.."

Icewarden hesitated. It really hadn't hit him how the Count performed in bed.. He sat up, and faced the Count. The Count wasn't looking at him, he was looking down, blushing quite deeply.

"Am I.. being too hard on you?"

"No, I just wasn't.. expecting you to be so.. dominant.."

"Have you ever had a dominant partner?"

<"I've never had a male partner..">

The Count looked down.

"..such is expected."

"B-but it feels good to be told what to do once in a while.."

"You really are into this, aren't you?"

Icewarden turned a bright rose.

"There is no shame in it, boy."

The Count, still naked, looked down at the panting beast before him.

"Would you like to continue, or would you rather go a more intimate way about it?"

Icewarden looked down, debating on his choices (life choices, as well.)

"Can we.. at least finish what we had before? Then go a more.. intimate route?"

"That is fine. "

The Count pushed him down continuing to stroke him.

"You.. can finish, if it hurts.."

"A-ah.. please, Edmond.."

Icewarden began to edge, breathing shallowly. His breathing grew into loud moans, and he arched his back. embracing the Count. The Count began to stroke him upwards, causing him to bite the Count's shoulder. As he finished, he gasped loudly. The Count smirked at his release. He had came in his hands.

"A-ah.. sorry.."

The Count exhaled.

"It's fine. No need to apologize so much."

Icewarden turned on his side, blushing deeply.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah.."

"No, what is the matter..?"

"C-Count.. y-your.."

"Ah.. that! I, er.."

"Count.. may I.. help you with that?"

"Hm?"

Icewarden lowered himself to the Count's waist, and stuck his tongue out. He hesitated to bring himself to the Count's shaft, began to lick his length. The Count hummed pleasantly.

"I can tell.. t-this isn't your, _mhn_ , first time.."

Icewarden turned a rose hue again. He attempted to silence the Count by bringing his mouth to his tip, forcing the Count to moan and tilt his head back. The Count forcibly pushed Icewarden's head down for silencing him.

"Icewarden.. I'm sure you like it.. down there, no? So.. I'll need you to do this.. to make it better.. assuming your guards needn't heard a request for lubricant, from their king, no less.."

Icewarden turned bright red once more, he knew it was true, but now he had to get even for his comment. The Count pinned him down onto the bed, and for any lubricant. To compensate, the Count and lick his entrance. Icewarden to jump.

"C-Count! Not there!"

"Are you a virgin? That is.. surprising.."

"Y-you are my first male partner.."

The Count continued to lick him. Icewarden moaned.

"Aah-hh.. Count.."

Icewarden placed head, wrapping his legs around his neck, moaning quite deeply. It wasn't long before Icewarden arched his back, heaving shallow breaths, length The Count stopped, and sat up, bringing his waist toward Icewarden.

"You are more than ready.."

The Icewarden's eyes widened.

"A-ah.. Count, please.. be gentle.."

<"Of course.." He smiled.>

The Count inched toward the Icewarden, who was laying on his back. Upon getting close enough, the Count began to grind his shaft between the Icewarden's lower body, causing him to moan. He turned his head<, and spread himself wider.>

"Are you sure you're ready?"

The Icewarden took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yes.. Edmond.."

"Let me know if it hurts.."

The Icewarden nodded. The Count began to slowly penetrate him, slowly pushing in his length. The Icewarden held his breath<, tearing up a tad.>

"Ice, if you relax, it'll go in better."

The Icewarden nodded, and exhaled. He gasped when the Count had it in He was sort of glad the Count made him deepthroat him. The Count suddenly lurched over, panting. "I-Ice.. you're really.. tight.."

"S-sorry.."

"Nothing to apologize."

The Count reached down and began to stroke the Icewarden. He moaned<, gripping the sheets.>

"Y-you don't have to do that..."

The Count continued, The Icewarden placed his head face-down, and bottom up.

"C-Count.." The Count crawled toward him.

"Take me.."

The Count,

"Ohh.. Edmond..," the Icewarden moaned.

The Count hummed at his name being praised. It let him know the Icewarden was enjoying his first time<, especially his partner.> The Count grabbed the Icewarden by the hips, and pulled him closer. He began to stroke his shaft again.

"Aaah! C-Count! That-!"

"Oh, don't come yet..!"

"I-I won't..! It.. feels g-good.."

The Count grinned. He began to pick up speed, thrusting faster, rotating his hips. The Icewarden's moans grew louder, matched by the Count who was also moaning as loud. The Count pushed the Icewarden onto his back, pounding into him, (Because Minecraft has a fifty page limit, this is page 49. I'm changing up the story so it doesn't end on a sudden note. If you'd like to read the rest of the story, please visit hrpe.enjin.com/ and visit the IP address on the homepage. You can find fanfictions in the Taigain library.) The Icewarden was moaning, and brought his hands onto the Count's back. As he was approaching climax, he began to claw into the Count's back, causing him to wince. The Icewarden clenched.

"Edmond.. I-I'm close.. I'm really close.."

The Count responded by lifting up his left leg, rolling his hips into him. The Count tilted his head back, approaching climax quickly. He looked back down, seeing the Icewarden was gripping the sheets, dribbling and on the verge of screaming. The Count had reached climax, the Icewarden quickly sprang up, his eyes wide as he felt a hot, sticky mess pour into him. Then he came.

"Edmond..!"

The Count embraced him, hooking him into an intimate kiss, stroking his shaft. As they broke from the kiss, the Count slowed his movements as the Icewarden came in his hands. He moaned with each release, trembling and breathing unevenly. The Count pulled away from him and laid on the side of the bed beside the Icewarden. The Icewarden felt his chest, panting heavily, running his other hand at his now soft member. The Count was patiently waiting for the Icewarden to recollect himself..

"Oh.. my god.."

"Did.. you enjoy it, Ice?"

The Icewarden exhaled deeply.

"For my first time? You're.. amazing.."

"Hah, you say that because you've never had a man."

The Count covered himself with the cyan blanket. His partner pulled the grown man into an embrace, refusing to let go.

"P-please go out with me.."

"You're cute. You're also very lucky today, as I'm currently single. You know, I was originally having a few drinks and dinner with you to cancel some plans in the future, but I see now why your heart has been ice lately."

"You have?"

"Yes. You were desperate for me, weren't you?"

The Count threw a smouldering look at him.

"Ugh.. why are you so..."

The Icewarden threw a pillow over his head.

"What? Hot? Am I going to melt you? Is this too much for you, Ice?"

 

...


End file.
